deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Beowulf vs Conan the Barbarian
Beowulf: The Geatish king, who slew three monsters with his great strength VS Conan the Barbarian: The Cimmerian who has become a warrior, pirate and king during his travels. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Beowulf Beowulf is the protagonist of the Old English poem of the same name. He was a monster-killing hero and king, famed for his impossible strength. Beowulf's father killed a member of a prominent family in Geatland, Beowulf's homeland; his family was unable to pay the weregild and would've been banished if Hrothgar, a Danish king, had not generously paid the weregild instead. Beowulf, after hearing of a monster, Grendel, that was terrorizing Hrothgar's land, set off for Denmark in order to kill the monster and repay his debt to the king. Waiting for Grendel to arrive at the king's mead hall, Beowulf pretended to sleep. When the beast arrived, Beowulf ambushed him, using only his brute strength to wrestle with Grendel. After a long struggle, Beowulf tore off the beast's arm. The creature fled to his home in the swamp, where he died from his wound. Grendel's mother, seeking revenge for the death of her son, attacked the hall, killing many of Hrothgar's men. Beowulf immediately sought to kill her as well, and swam into her underwater lair. Finding his weapons ineffective against the she-beast, Beowulf discovered a massive giant-forged sword in the cave, which he used to decapitate her. Beowulf would eventually return to his homeland, and become king. He ruled wisely for many years, before he would finally die from his wounds after a battle with a dragon that threatened his kingdom. Beowulf defeated the monsters and his enemies with: |-| Short Range= Hrunting *Length: 3 feet *Hrunting is an iron blade, tempered in blood *Said to never fail, but it did exactly that against Grendel's mother |-| Mid Range= Sword of the Giant *Massive sword *Very long, as it was made for use by giants *Powerful enough to cut through Grendel's mother, who Hrunting failed against |-| Long Range= Longbow *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Range: 600 feet *Yew *Iron Arrows |-| Special= Naegling *Length: 3 feet *Naegling is a similar blade to Hrunting, albeit more decorative *Broke in Beowulf's battle with the dragon Conan the Barbarian Born in the snowy cap mountains, Conan was the offspring of a blacksmith part of a warrior tribe in the harsh land known as Cimmeria. Conan matured rapidly as a youth, due to the harsh environment and rigorous training, and became a well-respected warrior among his tribe at the tender age of 15. After raiding a rival civilization outpost with a group of his tribesman, Conan was enamored with a strange desire to explore the outer reaches of the Hyborian Age and quickly left his tribe to set off in his own adventures. The young warrior quickly gained a reputation as a skilled thief, a savage barbarian, a mauradering pirate, and a fearless warrior-general throughout his travels; He faced a variety of threats ranging from immortal wizards to monstrous man-beast to the ferocious fire-breathing dragons that terrorized the land. In his later years, Conan became a well-respected king of a once tyrannical nation, but that only kept him at bay for so long before he yearned to adventure the outer lands once again. His name will be forever stamped as a legendary warrior of The Hyborian Era. Conan slew his enemies on his travels with: |-| Short Range= Atlantean Sword *Length: 3 feet *Longsword made from a semi-mystical quality steel that is stronger compared to adament metal *It is said that the strength of this steel is so powerful, it can cut through stone and swords of inferior metals with ease |-| Mid Range= Double-Headed Battle Axe *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 5 pounds *Steel *With tremendous strength comparable to Conan's, it can be wield one-handed |-| Long Range= Longbow with Flaming Arrows *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Range: 600 feet *Yew *Iron Arrows, set on fire |-| Special= Morningstar *Weight: 6 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Conan: Well Beowulf's hrunting broke and is possibly made of normal steel, while Conan's Atlantean sword will most likely destroy Beowulf's sword. Mid: Edge Beowulf: Well both weapons are devastating in the users monstrous strength. I imagine the Sword of the Giant being a massive viking longsword, so I think it's both longer and faster than Conan's more devastating axe. While both can cleave a normal man in half, the Sword of the Giant's probably superior reach wins here. Long: Beowulf: We saw on Deadliest Warrior that iron arrows aren't the most effective weapon, both have the same bow and the shots will be more powerful due to the users strength, but again we saw that fire arrows aren't that effective. Special: Edge Conan: This sounds insane, but Naegling also broke much like Hrunting. and in Conan's hand the morningstar is more devastating than usual due to Conan's insane strength, he can most likely send a normal person flying, and he can most likely very brutaly injure Beowulf and break his sword. X-Factors Armor: Beowulf 85, Conan 96: Beowulf has a chainmail, big iron shield and iron helmet, on the other hand Conan has iron casted armor, consisting of a cuirass, shoulder guards and shinguards. He has iron helmet and shield despite smaller made of the same semi-mystical metal as his sword. Strength: Beowulf 100, Conan 98: Beowulf has the strength of 30 men, he teared off Grendel's arm, he wielded the sword of giant with ease and wielding that massive iron shield along side the Sword of the Giant. Conan is no slouch either, in his hands the heavy weapons like axe and flails are scary, also lifting giant stones and pillars, snapping the beak of pterodactyl and fighting ape-mans with his bare hands and defeating them. Experience: Beowulf 70, Conan 96: Beowulf fought in only two wars ( or so he claims) and he really fought Grendel, Grendel's mother, a sea monster and a dragon. Conan has fought as mercenary in wars, as pirate in the seas and he faced more opponents than Beowulf including humans, wizards, dinosaurs, giants, demons and ape-men on his adventures. Brutality: Beowulf 87, Conan 95: Beowulf was ruthless only against monsters in the poem, while Conan killed every single opponent that faced him, no matter human, dinosaur or monster. Notes Battle ends on 24th of February The fight will take place in a forest with a cave, where Beowulf is resting and Conan encounters him there. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation It was a quiet evening in the forest of Gaetland, Beowulf had killed a bear with his bow and was now sitting near the entrance of the bear's cave, resting after the long hunt. Not far away, Conan was on his way, making fortune and forging a name for himself. As Beowulf was resting and listening to the sounds of the birds in the forest, and after few seconds he heard a loud grunting. On the other side Conan saw that a troll was coming out of the forest. Conan not wasting time prepared his arrows, litting the cloth around them with his torch, meanwhile Beowulf saw the troll and raised his Hrunting. In the next few seconds Conan realeased his arrow to set the troll's hide on fire, but in the last second Beowulf stabbed the monster in the chest and killed it before Conan, instead the ground was lit on fire and Beowulf turned to face Conan, and in that moment Beowulf thought that the Cimmerian was attacking him. Beowulf immidietly sheated his hrunting and was ready to shoot at Conan with his longbow. Conan gave his war cry and fired another fiery arrow, but as he fired it, Beowulf dodged it aside. After he retaliated with his longbow, Conan blocked the arrow with his shield and passing through the flames Conan bashed Beowulf with his shield making him lose his longbow. Beowulf without any time picked his giant iron shield and pulled Hrunting again and retaliated with a slash, doing nothing to Conan's armor, Conan returned the blow with his double headed battle axe, doing a one handed smash attack on Beowulf's shield, but only knocking the Gaetish king on the ground. As Beowulf got up and aimed to slash Conan's neck, the barbarian raised his shield and Hrunting, broke in half. Shocked, but still going Beowulf grabbed his Naegling and slashed at Conan doing absolutly nothing, because of the huge axe not allowing him to come in reach, but after Conan missed a attack with his axe, thus allowing Beowulf to cut the handle in two, only for Conan to pull his Atlantean sword and began dueling with Beowulf and after surviving few clashes, Beowulf tried cutting Conan through his chestplate, but his Naegling did nothing and as he tried to parry an incoming attack from Conan, his Naegling broke from the blow of the Atlatean sword. Then Beowulf decided to get his Sword of the Giant, as he rushed through the fire to get to the cave, where he was resting with it and as he grabbed it and with anger he spoke to Conan: "And you though you had a giant weapon?" and swung his giant sword with all his strength, denting the shield of Conan, forcing him to throw it away. But Conan pulled his morningstar and duel wielded his sword and flail. As both warriors gave their war cries and began dueling and after a hit from the flail in Beowulf's stomach, the Gaet felt down on his knees and Conan then decapitated him. After Beowulf was slain, Conan grabbed his Sword of the Giant and said: "You were a worthy opponent, I'll take your blade in honor for you." and walked away. Expert's Opinion Conan's superior experiance, better weapons and armor. Yes, Beowulf is stronger but he loses in everything. Category:Blog posts